List of characters
This page lists the characters that have appeared in the Bubble Bobble, Rainbow Islands, and Bust-A-Move series. Main Characters *Bub *Bob *Bubu *Peb *Pab *Rob *Luv *Chack'n *Packy *Woolen Antagonists *Baron von Blubba *Grumple Grommit *Develon *Hyper Drunk *Dreg *War *Dark Drunk *Super Dark Great Dragon *Boss of Dark Shadow *Mechanical Bubble Dragon *Debblun *Madame Luna *Time Eaters *Dark Dragon *Madame Rubblen *Skull Brothers *Springit *Ruckus *Apelf *Missile Tractor *Roc *Robo Grumple Grommit *Queen Beluga *Koornt *Kligan *Gacchan *Waffulfl *Taru P *Stoner P *Swimmer Queen Beluga *Jack O'Colson *Giant Super Socket *Yamato *Mecha Bubble Dragon *Great Stoner *Super Dranko *Spidey *Choppy *Fangs *Pierrot *Doh *Robby *King Drake *Horned *Electric Fan *King Fossil *One Man Band *Mother Bird *Sea Monster *Pirate Jet *Trojan Chariot *Giant UFO *Boomer Mech *Bubble Buster Copter *Tank Mech *Spear Hopper *Scarecrow *King Coiley *Tontomime *Incendo King *Sorcerer von Blubba *Grape *Cream *Choco *Pear *Peach *Melon *Lemon *Ringmaster *Bubble Crab *Totem King *Apollo Sentinel Enemies *Bubble Buster *Stoner *Beluga *Hullaballoon *Coiley *Incendo *Willy Whistle *Super Socket *Rubblen *Bubble Blaster *Crawler *Wraith *Ganchan *Dragon *Pupuka *Needler *Chucker *Flarion *Snagger *Twizzer *Ankororin *Mummy *Drabo *P-Slime *Chimera *Helicopter *Trooper *Mecha Buster *Dranko *Flhoop *Hattonton *Catch-Maru *Knightron *Kon-chan *Mimic *Knight Buster *Komso *Knothole *Chack'n Bomber *Robo-L *Robo-J *Uni Bo *Magician *Ouji-sama *Yu Bo *Chu-Chu Man *Bolt Man *Nyororin *Rocket-L *Denkyu-kun *Puka Ram *Cerberorin *Jiji Poppo *Kiri Kabu-kun *Yuki-Bombo *Kabukky *Mya-ta *Heita-kun *Golem *Unicoron *Ame Da-ma *Rappappa *Puka Puka *Kasabe *Bake Chouchin *Strong Shell *Killer Hijia *Yzk-Takami *Ti Ta Ma *No-No *Upper *Stoner Poe *Caterpillar *Bagworm *Bee *Spider *Beetle *Crow *Chopper *Airplane *Truck *Cannon *Soldier Bunker *Tank *Werewolf *Skeleton *Frankenstein *Bat *Vampire *Ghost *Water Pistol *Boxing Glove *Superball *Claw *Clown *Token *Marionette *Valion *Trisphere *Pyradok *Konerd *Obobo *Wrench *Nut *Bolt *Isaac'n *Robo *Slime *Ghoston *Cyclops *Drake *Knight *Flame Knight *Goblin *Orc *Wizard *Cleric *Golem Bomber *Specter *Worm *Mecha Walker *Mobile Tank *Robo Sentinel *Robotank *Glider Ship *Flying Saucer *Missile Gun *Batwing Ship *Rin Rin *Toosenbou *Bake Uri *Ogei *Hitodama *Minojii *Casta-kun *Pet-kun *Accorden *Pianon *Sanka-kun *Apple-Head *Uni *Char *Vio-kun *Bat-kun *Iga-Iga *Eramo *Tako *Pen-Gilass *Yadokarin *Kame Bike *Green Coronatus *Gun-chan *Fordon *Keiten *Tom-kun *Katana *Knighton *Trump-King *Slotton *Dicen *Eisei *UFO Socket *PhanPhan *Cyclon *Mother Keiten DX *Dra-kun *Flutter Seed *Cave Climber *Dusty *Vase *Haron *Hermit *UFO Lander *Hammerhead *Raijin *Hermitank Minor Characters *Grandpa *Mama *Papa *Nin *Willy *Kuno *Cynthia *Funky Dragon *Alkanet *Marino *Kurol *Tam-Tam *G *Cleon *Bramb *Gigant *Musashi *Jack *Luna-Luna *Sonic Blast Man *Twinkle *Marina *Prettio *Otama *Paya-Paya *Evy *Anju *Hebedon *Dream Cat 1 *Cowboy *Maggie *Doggie *Zaulen *Brave *Phoenix *Haruka *Iru & Ira *Rabbitman *Mrs. Chack'n *Buzz *Chun-Chun *Serpent Queen *Dorabo *Chokkinta *Gus *Birdy *Snown *Mog *Catch *Little Atmark *Tom & Yam *Wolo *Pinky *Miss T *Pukadon *Smiley & Weepy *Mike *Violet Human Forms *Bubby *Bobby *Betty *Patty Characters from Other Taito Games *Ptolemy (Fairyland Story) *VAUS (Arkanoid) *Hipopo (Liquid Kids) *Bob (Don Doko Don) *Jim (Don Doko Don) *Sayo-chan (KiKi KaiKai) *Tiki (The New Zealand Story) *Phee-Phee (The New Zealand Story) *Cannon (Space Invaders) *Peppl (Quiz By Yu Yu) *Mr. Mikata (Pulirula) *Silver Hawk (Darius) Category:Characters